


The End

by PolakAtTheDisco



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolakAtTheDisco/pseuds/PolakAtTheDisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon says goodbye to the 11th Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon! It’s going to start in 3 minutes!” A voice yells from somewhere in the living room, heavy with impatience.

“I’M COMING. One second!” You yell back, grabbing the popcorn bowl out of the microwave and a bottle of wine off of the kitchen counter.

You make your way over to the couch, sliding down to the floor in front of it and depositing the food and wine within reach. You sit back and stretch out, aligning yourself perfectly with the TV in front of you and the over-excited fanboy to your left.

“Finally. I would have started without you, you know.” He says, turning to face you with a smirk.

You roll your eyes and shuffle closer to him, pressing your side up against his and your head onto his shoulder.

“Psh, yeah right. You could never watch this on your own. Who would bring you Kleenex when it’s time for your inevitable breakdown at the end?” You retort with a matching smirk.

“…I am not going to cry. I’ll be fine…probably.”

“Mmhm. Your boyfriend is regenerating. It’s ok to admit when you’re in love, Brandon. Everyone gets their heart broken sometime.” You reply, smiling as sweetly as possible and pausing for a second to peck him on the cheek.

“I hate you.” He says, unconvincingly, throwing his arm up and around your shoulder, effectively pulling you against him.

“I hate you too. Now shut the fuck up, it’s starting.”

You sit in silence as the credits roll on the episode, the theme music playing just loudly enough to silence your sniffles.

“Aw that was so good. I mean, so sad, but so good.” You say, blinking back a few tears and shifting your head from its resting place on Brandon’s shoulder. “What’d you think?” You ask.

There’s no response to your question.

“Babe? What’d you think?” You ask again, this time shrugging his arm from around your shoulders to turn and look at him.

His head is turned slightly away from you, aimed down toward the ground and his breathing is uneven. For a moment, you think he might be mad at you, but the truth quickly dawns upon you.

“Brandon? Are you…crying?” You ask quietly, not wanting to offend him.

“No.”

You smile lightly, fighting back the urge to make some biting comment. There’ll be time to make fun of him later. Right now his heart has been broken by a time lord and it’s up to you to fix it.

You lean over to the end table nearest the couch and grab a few tissues. Keeping one for yourself, you pass the rest to him, sliding your hand across his lap and forcing them into his. You stay still for a few seconds before you feel him slowly reach down and take them from you, using his left hand to wipe quickly at his eyes, still not meeting your gaze.

Smiling, you try to shift back into your original position but Brandon’s hand grabs yours first, entwining your fingers together and squeezing. You squeeze back letting him know he doesn’t have to say anything, though he does anyway.

“Thanks.” He mutters, finally lifting his head to look at you.

You nearly tear up yourself taking in the state of him. His normally bright, mischievous eyes and clouded and red, the remnants of tears remain on his eyelashes and you immediately know he might actually need the whole box of tissues.

“Anytime.” You respond, reaching up to run your fingertips over his cheek before leaving a light kiss upon it.

“I guess I didn’t realize how invested I was in this damn show.” He muttered, almost angrily. “Stupid show and its stupid emotions.”

“D’awww you’re so cute when you’re upset.” You move so you’re right up against him once again, leaning into his side and letting your head fall onto his chest. “I’m sorry your favorite show was mean to you.” You say, wrapping your arm around his waist and pulling him into a half hug. “But I think it’s time I tried to cheer you up.”

You can feel Brandon chuckle a bit and sink his head down, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “How do you suppose you do that? Hmm?” He asks, and you can practically see him smirking and quirking his eyebrow without even looking.

“Hand me that.” You reply, sitting back up with a glint in your eye.

“What?”

“The remote. Give it here.”

He looks at you quizzically, but grabs it nonetheless, dropping it into your open palm.

“Please don’t suggest watching it again. I don’t think I could take it, as embarrassing as that might be.” He admits, eyes pleading with you.

“What? No, I wouldn’t do that. Now what’s the best part about Saturday nights?”

“…what are you talking about?”

“The best part about Saturday nights, my love,” you say, moving to kneel now, and crawling toward the TV, “is that tomorrow is Sunday. And Sundays are for doing absolutely nothing until work on Monday.” You continue, popping a disc into the player and waiting for it to load.

“Ok…” Brandon responds, clearly not following your train of thought.

You crawl back next to him and stare him in the eyes.

“So, since we have nothing at all to do until Monday, you are going to get up, grab some more wine and the Chinese menu, while I get this DVD going and we are going to marathon the fuck out of the 11th Doctor. Ok?” You offered, looking to him for agreement.

“Even the Christmas specials?” He asks, the hint of a smile forming.

“Especially the specials!” You declare, smiling as he grins back at you. “Now go. We can probably fit one episode in before the food gets here.”

You turn back toward the TV fiddling with the remote to try and set the subtitles to ‘on.’

“Hey.” You hear Brandon murmur from your side.

“Hmm?” You respond, trying to configure the episode to the ideal settings before pressing play.

“Hey.” He repeats.

This time you turn toward him.

“Wha-“

There isn’t time to finish your question. Before you’re able to get out the word, Brandon’s lips are on yours, soft and inviting as always. He cups your jaw with his hands, deepening the kiss for just a few moments before pulling back and resting his forehead against yours. You move to speak but he stops you with another kiss, this one just barely a brush against your lips, but it sends shivers through you nonetheless.

“I love you.” He mutters, pulling away.

You catch yourself grinning up at him and responding without a thought. “I love you too.”

“You always know how to make me feel better when I’m whiny. You’re like the Amy Pond to my Doctor!” Brandon states, pecking you on the forehead before standing up. He’s about to make his way to the kitchen for menus when you reach out and grab his hand.

“Let’s be serious here. I love you, but you are so not Eleven. Face it, you’re my Rory.” You say, winking at him.

Brandon smiles back. “I can live with that.”


End file.
